


This Saturday Morning

by OwlAlly



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlAlly/pseuds/OwlAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“-Do you wanna go to the movies with me?<br/>-wha? Stiles answers, astonished, looking at Derek Hale, standing on his doorstep. He’s just got out of bed, his hair is standing on his head, pointing in every direction, his eyes are worse looking than a junky’s, and he has the unpleasant impression that his mini-Stiles is not yet fully at rest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this ?

“Do you wanna go to the movies with me?"

  
"wha?" Stiles answers, astonished, looking at Derek Hale, standing on his doorstep. He’s just got out of bed, his hair is standing on his head, pointing in every direction, his eyes are worse looking than a junky’s, and he has the unpleasant impression that his mini-Stiles is not yet fully at rest.

  
"Do you wanna go to the movies with me?" repeats the werewolf more slowly, as if speaking to a moron, his facial expression-a perpetual frown- not changing a bit.

  
Stiles has a little trouble getting on the game. The werewolf falls on him like a ton of bricks and the teenager isn’t sure how to handle Derek Hale so soon in the morning, without coffee.

  
"But What's going on at the cinema? Oh no I swear Derek, if it's once more one of your furry-ass colleague who messes around the city, and should I remind you, my father is the sheriff, I swear ..."

  
But the alpha interrupts him, cutting short the hyperactive’s monologue.

  
"Stiles. That’s not it. And you didn’t answer the question."

  
The teenager makes an even more confused face.

  
"But What for then?"

This time, the wolf rolls his eyes in annoyance. Stiles ignores him. He’s used to it. Derek Hale is always more or less angry. It’s a genetic thing.

"What do you think people generally do at the cinema Stiles?"

"Uh ... we watch movies while eating popcorn?" Tries pathetically the teen.

Derek pets his wrist, making his watch shine.

"This evening. 19 p.m. I’ll pick you."

  
Then he turns around, and leaves in his Camaro. Stiles clings at the front door like an idiot, wondering if he was dreaming. After having pinched himself at least twelve times (ouch, but who the fuck made the skin inside the elbow so sensitive ?), He concludes that no, he hadn’t dreamed. This time, he doesn’t know what he prefers. He is sprawled on the sofa, eyes unfocused. He’s missing something. For sure.  
When Scott enters his living room ten minutes later –who bangs on his best friend’s door ?- Stiles still hasn’t moved.

  
"Hey Stiles! I have to tell you about the last time Allison and I- Stiles, are you okay?"

"Scott, What happened at the movie theater?"

"Sorry ?"

"Is there a new supernatural creature in town? Has it ransacked the cinema?"

"Uh?" Scott says, agape, giving him a surprised look, stupid even, and Stiles wants to slap him." I don’t think so…"

"But Why? Why ? I do not understand !"

"About what? I don’t understand either, Stiles, what’s happening?"

"Derek told me to go to the cinema."

"At the movie theatre ?" Scott repeats, incredulous.

"Yes ! but I really don’t get why!"

"he wants us to go there?"

"No, I don’t think so, or maybe he still hasn’t asked you, he just told me he wanted me to go there..."

"He wants you to go to the cinema ?"

"If I understood correctly yeah."

The two teenagers stare at each other."  
  


"that’s weird. mutters Scott.

"No Scott, what's weird, it's your love for a werewolf hunter when you are a werewolf yourself. This situation isn’t weird, it's scary.

The two boys share a moment of silence.

"You think he'll rip my throat out with his teeth if I told him I don’t want to go? Scott, I don’t wanna go! You're coming right? Stiles squeaks in a very masculine way.

Scott wiggles for several seconds before saying sheepishly:

"I have a date with Allison tonight ...

"No ! Scott, you can’t do this to me!

"It was scheduled a week ago, I can’t cancel it like that ...

"you're a traitor! Stiles yells.

"Sorry, I promise you, I’ll buy you the next Batman dvd ...

***

This is how Stiles finds himself at 6:59 p.m., in front of his house, hands in the pockets of his jacket, his throat locked by anxiety. He had turned the problem over and over in his head, methodically and obsessively, but he still doesn’t understand what Derek wants to go to the movies for. He sees the camaro reach the end of the street, park and he looks at it with apprehension. He hesitates for a second, then finally approaches the car.

"Hey Derek." He mutters half-heartedly as he opens the door.

Derek tells him "get in" in a tone that doesn’t call for protest and Stiles swallow his sarcasm down. He doesn’t want to be slaughtered, thank you very much. He sits down, puts his belt on and Derek restarts. The ride is quiet. Stiles doesn’t dare to move or open his mouth, and when the car comes to a stop, he gets out a little disoriented.

"But, it's not cinema?" he says, unnecessarily.

Derek puts his hand on his shoulder and pushes him towards the building in front of which he had parked, which is simply one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Stiles never set foot in it, and he shouldn’t have either, because the prices are ridiculous. The cost of a single dish is worth two weeks of groceries. But Derek has decided to eat there right? The werewolf looks upset- or perhaps he is concentrated? how many possible interpretations was there for a frown?  
When the waiter comes, Stiles flushes out of reverie and asks the cheapest plate, with water- please. And that alone will already cost him an arm.

"You know my father has a sheriff's salary right ? that is to say barely enough to get through the month?" he whines towards the werewolf. "A fast food was more than enough ..."

  
Derek growls.

"I’ll pay.

"What ? No ! Stiles protests. I was not asking for charity!

"I will pay. Repeats the wolf with even more wrinkling eyebrows.

Stiles argues as much as he can, but Derek remains intractable. The meal goes on in silence, and Stiles may sigh with all his might when the bill arrives, he can’t pay a cent. And the same thing happens again at the movie theatre. Derek pays everything, and Stiles feels like a moron in his seat, the too-big 3D glasses sliding on the tip of his nose, with a popcorn package of the size of a bucket placed between his thighs.

Dazed, he lets the film pass without stirring, and with the feeling of not having all the pieces of the puzzle. Derek takes him out to eat. In an expensive restaurant. Derek takes him to the movies, and even pays the popcorn. Maybe he feels alone? The pack is however bigger than it has ever been. There are wolves: Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Liam, Peter, Aiden and Ethan. Malia the were-coyote. Jackson the kanima. Jordan the Hellhound. Kira the Kitsune. Lydia the Banshee. Chris and Allison the Hunters. Mason and Stiles himself as humans. The teenager really doesn’t understand why they went out alone. And definitely not why with him! Isn’t Derek supposed to hate him or something like that? Stiles tells himself that no one else was available and that he was just convenient. Yes, that must be it. So when they park outside Stiles’ home and Derek accompanies him to the porch, the human feels a little more relaxed. He turns to Derek:

"Well thank you for the ride it was nic ....

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Derek grabs his shirt’s collar.

"But What ? What did I do wr ...

He is interrupted again by Derek’s lips crashing against his own with a possessive growl. At this time, Stiles’ brain shuts down. He doesn’t even know if he reacts to the kiss or remains stuck there like a cretin, arms dangling. When Derek ends the kiss, He surrounds the youngest of his warm, muscular arms and gently whisper in his ear:

"See you soon Stiles.

Then he disappears in a flash. Stiles remains stunned, frozen next to his front door. His heart beats like crazy, and it’s with the conviction that he was dreaming that he goes to bed.


End file.
